Totally Random Diary of a Spazztic Girl
by jasmine-1234
Summary: Totally random things of what I do during my day. Please read; first fanfic! Boring but spazztic. Hope you will like!
1. the grapes

**Totally Random Spastic Person's Diary of What I Do at **School **: This is just a totally random and spazztastic story that I dreamed up while doing nothing in class.**

_**ONWARD AND FORWARD MY PRETTIES!**_

So, today at school, me and one of my bffs' started talking about the song "It's Raining Men" and I had no clue whatsoever what she was talking about so she started to sing it (she has an amazing voice by the way) and so she started going, "It's raining men, hallelujah it's raining men, oh yea!", and I was just looking at her like she had lost her mind. She gave me the 'whatever' look and went back to talking with Brittany.

Later on………

**Friend's pov**

I looked down at the plate in front of me and saw…

Dun dun dun…

A GRAPE!

In my salad dressing!

I must save it!

Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Slow motion

Reaches down…

Safe!

Yay!!!!!!!

"Cel-e-bration time come on!" I started singing.

The entire table bursts out laughing and I look to see who threw my grape in the ranch.

I find the guilty party instantly because she takes one look at me and laughs.

Well, looks like I gots ta find some other way to get grapes…

I wonder..?

**MyPOV**

"Pssss," Aubree hisses. (The friend with the salad dressing + grapes problem.)

"What?"

"I," she points to her knee, then she points at me, then she holds up two fingers and says, "smuggle me some grapes behind her back and give them to me."

"Ummm… Why don't you just ask?" I say

"Because I have asked and she won't give me any!" She whisper-yelled.

"Well, I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks!"

So, I grab some grapes and hand them to her and she stuffs them into her mouth.

And that's how the rest of my lunch went.

Amazing right?

**A/N I trip on things a lot so don't be surprised if I ever include something about that in any other chapters. This chapter was really short and boring, but maybe just maybe they'll get better! You really don't have to review but if you want to you can. **

**Check out my friends' profiles they are: ancientgreecerocks (that's aubree's), twilight_nm_ecps, emmettluver95, and twilightrocksmytoesocks check out their profiles!**


	2. flying off tables

_**DrakesPOV**_

_**I am in computers class with jasmine and josh and our awesome teacher Mrs. King**_

_Haha drake and josh!!! TV show…_

_Well drake is a girl and josh is nothing like the josh on TV sooo…_

_Hahahahaha Okayyyy... well anywaayyys…_

"Hey so do you have anything we can do? Clean up your messy desk… stack some papers… organize…"

"What?!" asked Mrs. King

"Nothing…'

_We all crack up laughing… and jasmine falls out of her chair. Then we laugh harder_

"Um, no I don't think I have anything u can do"

"Oh come on u know u do"

"Yea come on we have nothing to do. U know u want us to help you." Said jasmine

"You could try doing your work"

"Like we said, we have nothing_**good**_ to do"

"You didn't say that"

"Well… I thought I did…" jasmine said

"Oh no, she is trying to think again, Mrs. King" said drake

_**MyPOV**_

"Hey don't be mean to the blonde kid, I can't help it"

"(laugh laugh) well I am about to move my desk so you all can help with that"

"YAY"

_**15 minutes later…**_

_I can't get around to the other side of the desk! I can't let them all down. We have to move this desk! I can do it I can do it I can do it!!! Think jasmine think! I got it!! I will take the long 2ft journey to the table, and then with all my strength, I will climb the treacherous journey over the table, and hope that I don't fall off._

"Jasmine! what are you doing?" drake asked

"I am just trying to----ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO! JAAASSMIIINNEE!!!!!"

_I am falling, falling, ahhh!! I try to catch myself on the other table, but just take some CD cases down wing me! I am about to hit the ground! (This is in very, Very, VERY slow motion) NOOO! _

_OUCH!! My back hits the floor and I already can't breathe. My eyes watering~good thing I wore water proof mascara!! Or did I… o crap. Still can't breathe…_

_**DrakePOV**_

(TONS AND TONS OF LAUGHTER)

_Oh my gosh!! I… cant… breathe…!!!_

_(laughter)_

_My mascara is running down my face_

_Can't -- stop -- laughing!!!_

"Ow my head." Jasmine is rubbing her head—her pitiful face makes it even funnier!! "Instead of running to catch me,… you fall to the ground laughing??!!!"

She has been laughing hysterically since she hit the ground, too

"That (laugh) was not (laugh—breathe) funny (laugh laugh—breathe)" she says

"Yes (breathe) it was (laugh laugh)"

_**MyPOV**_

Even Josh--who is usually quiet and hates me and thinks I am a total loser—is laughing at me and all he can say is

"Wow"

**~ (I don't have josh's POV cause I don't know what he would be thinking because he never really talks to me) ~**

**You are probably thinking "wow, how embarrassing!" but actually it happens to me enough that it isn't really embarrassing anymore!! Sad, huh?**

**Haha well this chap is a little boring but PLEASE tell me what you think about it and I need some ideas, so reviews will help lotzzz!**

**~Amazingly written by EdwardSparklesandIgoSpAzZiE (AKA: Jasmine the clumsy spazz)**


End file.
